Reflections of Krystal
The story, Reflections of Krystal was published August 8th of 2005. It is the oldest of the Reflections' series; the first to be written of the series and because of its mild popularity at the time, Kit Karamak decided to write a sequel. Artwork was done for it by ChronoReaper . ''REFLECTIONS OF KRYSTAL'' Chronologically, Reflections of Krystal it takes place as the third story, beginning a single day after the completion of the Dinosaur Planet mission on Sauria. In this story, Kit's vision of Krystal is that of a woman who has nowhere to go. She's lost her way and is unable to find answers to what transpired on Cerinia. While staying with Fox, she is exposed to Cornerian customs and Lylat culture. Krystal and Fox flirt lightly in this story and, at one point, share a chaste kiss. Krystal's original Cerinian shuttle is damaged but not completely destroyed in this story. When Fox is injured, she takes the initiative to take on a dangerous mission involving Star Wolf's alleged assassination of the Prime Minister of Corneria. She meets Wolf O'Donnell and Leon Powalski face to face but avoids meeting Panther Caruso just yet. During a flashback scene, Krystal introduces the reader to the Cerinian Oracle. The story ends with the beginning sequence of Star Fox Assault. Story ideas Because this story was the first to be written in the series, a lot of ideas were created that would go into future stories of this series. The idea that the Oracle gave Krystal her Staff originates in this story. Also, as seen in Chapter 4, Krystal is able to use an ability akin to telekinesis, called Dahn Daju. She uses it on Fox and it occasionally saves the characters throughout the rest of the Reflections' series. Marcus apparently inherits this ability, as he demonstrates its use on occasion in New Generation and its sequel . This story briefly features Caimen , from StarFox64's Area6 level. True to his brief appearance in the game, Caimen is merely depicted for the sole purpose of comic relief. Fox and Krystal share their first kiss, albiet briefly, on the ruins of the Meteo Asteroid theme park seen in Star Fox for the SNES. While visiting Corneria, Fox and Krystal stay at the Lunarstone Hotel and go shopping so that she has clothes. It is here, during the events of this story, that Krystal purchases the one-piece suit she wore during the course of Star Fox Assault. Also, during this time, she dyes her hair with light blue highlight streaks and adds white beads to a few locks of her bangs. Canonically, this is seen for the first time in Assault, also. In Kit's stories, Krystal's Star Fox Adventures outfit is explained. Decorated sea shells and a loin cloth came from the Light Foot dinosaur tribe because her Cerinian Flight Suit was damaged leading up to her meeting with Kite the pterodactyl. At this point, Krystal still wears her ruby tiara. However, she purchases an emerald necklace on Corneria that matches the emerald tiara that belonged to her mother apparently packed in with her belongings.